Hantei-no-Kami
Hantei foi o filho mais novo do Lorde da Lua e de Lady Amaterasu, sendo um dos kami que caíram dos Paraíso Celestial no Reino dos Mortais, junto a seus irmãos. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 8 Paraíso Desde o início dos tempos, o Lorde da Lua persegue a Dama do Sol acima do mundo. Um dia, ele a capturou e a luz dela se esvaneceu, lançando uma cortina de escuridão sobre a era das Cinco Raças. Após inúmeras estações, a Dama do Sol de a luz à Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 4 dez filhos: Hida, Doji, Togashi, Akodo, Shiba, Bayushi, Shinjo, Fu Leng, Hantei, e Ryoshun, os Kami. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 9 Queda dos Kami As lendas afirmam que a Lua, com ciúmes do amor da Dama do Sol por seus filhos, engoliu os Kamis. Esse foi o dia da noite sem luz, quando Amaterasu chorou por seus filhos. Whispers of Shadow and Steel, by Mari Murdock Sem querer despedaçar os céus ao entrar em conflito direto com seu marido, ela o ofereceu uma taça de sakê com uma única gota de veneno cada vez que Onnotangu engolia um dos filhos. Quando chegou ao filho mais novo, Hantei, Amaterasu conseguiu trocá-lo por uma pedra com as roupas do filho, que Onnotangu engoliu ao invés da criança. Então ele adormeceu. Amaterasu treinou Hantei em artes marciais. Quando Hantei e o Lorde da Lua finalmente lutaram, ele abriu a barriga de seus pais e os seus irmãos saíram dela. Eles caíram do céu na Monte Seppun, exceto por um. O Lorde da Lua no último instante agarrou Fu Leng. Hantei brandiu sua espada uma vez mais e arrancou o braço do pai. Fu Leng tentou segurar Hantei enquanto os dois caíam, mas ele acabou atravessando a terra e indo parar no próprio Jigoku, onde foi perdido. O sangue do Lorde da Lua se solidificou em obsidiana quando caiu sobre o mundo. O nome de Ryoshun foi perdido em meio à história. Fundando Rokugan A Criação da Humanidade Conforme o sangue de Onnotangu caía do Paraíso, ele caiu nas poças de lágrimas de Amaterasu. De cada poça, dois humanos surgiram, um homem e uma mulher, pois a humanidade foi criado da mistura das lágrimas da Dama do Sol e do sangue do Lorde da Lua. Torneio dos Kami Não mais imortais, os Kamis compartilharam o Ningen-dô com os humanos. Eles resolveram ensinar e guiar esses humanos, e fizeram um grande torneio para ver qual deles iria liderar essa nova terra que chamaram de Rokugan. Lorde Akodo derrotou Lady Doji,e quando ele foi lutar contra Hantei, quase se perdeu em sua fúria. Hantei virou essa ira contra o irmão e acabou saindo vitorioso. Após a sua coração ele passou a ser o Imperador, incumbindo cada um de seus irmãos com uma tarefa diferente. Ele também escolheu o crisântemo como seu símbolo pessoal. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 24 Imperador Hida iria guardar o Império contra a escuridão que erguia ao sul. Doji patrocinaria a arte e manteria a paz entre todos. Para defender o Império, Akodo lideraria grandes exércitos. Shiba cuidaria dos espíritos da terra e da alma do Império. Sobre Bayushi, o Imperador impôs um pesado fardo: sujar as mãos e fazer o trabalho sujo que Hantei não poderia. Sempre inquieta, Shinjo iria explorar além das fronteiras do Império e descobrir que ameaças os aguardavam. Misteriosamente, Togashi recuou para as montanhas e de lá passou a vigiar o Império à distância Doji resolvu trazer ordem para este reino ainda selvagem e fundo o Clã Garça. The Great Clans (Learn to Play Rulebook) Bayushi jurou para Hantei que o seu recém criado Clã Escorpião protegeria o Império Esmeralda por quaisquer meios necessários. The Great Clans Primeiros Seguidores Seppun, uma santa e sua tribo, encontraram o oitavo Kami no Monte Seppun, se tornando seus primeiros seguidores. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 72Miya e Otomo também estiveram entre os primeiros seguidores de Hantei, cada um deles formou uma família que, coletivamente, ficaram conhecidas como as Famílias Imperiais. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 17 Torneio de Esmeralda Kakita foi selecionado como Campeão de Esmeralda no primeiro Torneio de Esmeralda. Hantei e Kakita se tornaram amigos rapidamente, e logo depois ele se casou com Doji a irmã de Hantei . The Stories We Tell, by Nancy M. Sauer Casado Hantei se apaixonou por Doji Mioko, uma simples camponesa escondida e aprisionada por seu próprio pai na ilha Enseada da Filha Perdida. Courts of Stone, p. 71 Guerra Contra Fu Leng Pouco tempo depois dos Kami começarem a dar ordem ao mundo, formarem os clãs e encontrarem seus seguidores, Fu Leng emergiu de seu lar subterrâneo. Ele controntou Hantei por não ter sido convidado ao Torneio dos Kami, e desafiou Hantei pelo direito de governar Rokugan. Togashi foi selecionado como o Campeão do Imperador, que por sua vez escolheu todas as vidas de Rokugan como a sua arma. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, pp. 4-5 Na Guerra Contra Fu Leng Império foi atacado por um exército da região que viria a ser chamada de as Terras Sombrias, liderado pelo Kami Caído Fu Leng. Dark Hands of Heaven (FFG News) Tao de Shinsei Um dia, um homem vestido de monge foi até o acampamento de Hantei. Ele disse que seu nome era Shinsei e que ele sabia como o Imperador podia derrotar os exércitos de Fu Leng. Hantei não deu atenção de início, mas após Shinsei derrotar, desarmado, os guardas enviados para removê-lo, o Imperador ficou curioso. Os dois conversaram por uma noite inteira, e Shiba diligentemente copiou tudo o que era dito. Esses ensinamentos registrados em sua totalidade ficaram conhecidos como o Tao de Shinsei. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 11 Dia do Trovão Shinsei disse ao Imperador que o destino favorece os mortais, e assim ele deveria reunir sete guerreiros humanos para derrotar o Kami Sombrio. Hantei deu a ele a permissão, e então um guerreiro de cada clã foi escolhido. Shinsei liderou esses guerreiros, os Sete Trovões para o sul. As forças de Fu Leng eventualmente foram repelidas de Rokugan em um dia chamado Dia do Trovão. Apenas Shinsei e Shosuro a Trovão do Escorpião, retornaram. Shosuro carregava com ela doze pergaminhos que ela disse que haviam aprisionado o derrotado Fu Leng. Hantei ordenou que esses manuscritos nunca fossem abertos, e foram entregues para serem guardados pelo Clã Escorpião. Reconstruindo o Império Hantei ordenou que o Clã Caranguejo construísse uma muralha para proteger o Império dos males das Terras Sombrias, fortificação que ficou conhecida como Muralha Kaiu. Hantei incumbiu sua irmã Shinjo e o clã dela de garantirem que não houvesse nenhuma ameaça vinda de além das fronteiras do Império. Morte Logo após a partida de Shinjo, Hantei faleceu. Alguns registros declaram que ele morreu devido aos efeitos de um ferimento sofrido na guerra contra Fu Leng, outros que ele simplesmente se cansou do mundo mortal e retornou para o Paraíso Celestial em meio a um clarão. Hantei Genji se tornou o segundo Imperador de Rokugan''Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying Game'' (Beta), p. 8 Categoria:Líderes Imperiais Categoria:Kami